


Wider

by Yulaty



Series: One of These Days [23]
Category: Produce 101, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 15:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: “แดเนียล ลองเปิดขากว้างอีกหน่อย...”





	Wider

อีกไม่นานก็จะถึงเวลาแสดงจริงแล้ว  
อันที่จริงก็หลายชั่วโมงอยู่ แต่เวลาผ่านไปไวเสมอเมื่อมันถูกใช้ไปกับการฝึกฝน ทีมแฮนด์ออนมีบ้างนั่งบ้างยืนมุงดูจอไอแพดที่ฉายคลิปวิดีโอของพวกเขาขณะซ้อมร้องและเต้นเตรียมการแสดงครั้งสุดท้าย ก่อนจะถูกตัดสินว่าจะได้เดบิวท์เป็นไอดอลหรือจะมีคำว่าเด็กฝึกพ่วงท้ายชื่อต่อไป

ทำได้ดี  
แต่อาจยังไม่พอ

ต่างคนต่างก็เสนอความเห็นจากมุมมองของตนเอง บ้างช่วยติเรื่องสีหน้า บ้างติเรื่องจังหวะการเคลื่อนตัวย้ายตำแหน่ง บนเวทีไม่มีกระจกให้เช็คเหมือนในห้องซ้อม เราต้องมองและบอกกันเองเพื่อที่จะทำให้ดีได้ยิ่งขึ้นไปอีก เพื่อที่จะไม่เสียใจในภายหลังและสามารถพูดได้อย่างเต็มปากว่าทำอย่างสุดความสามารถแล้ว

 

“แดเนียล ลองเปิดขากว้างอีกหน่อย...” องซองอูกล่าวขึ้นโดยที่สายตายังไม่ละจากจอไปไหน หลังจากนั้นมินฮยอนก็พูดอะไรสักอย่าง อีกหลายคนพูดอะไรอีกหลายอย่าง แต่ทุก ๆ อย่างก็ไม่ได้เข้าสู่ประสาทการฟังของคังแดเนียลแม้สักคำเดียว

เขารู้ว่าพี่ซองอูหมายถึงอะไร เขารู้ว่าพี่ซองอูพูดประโยคนั้นออกมาโดยไม่ได้มีอย่างอื่นแอบแฝง แดเนียลรู้

แต่นั่นก็ไม่สามารถทำให้เขาหยุดนึกถึงสิ่งที่เพิ่งเกิดขึ้นเมื่อคืน หรือก่อนหน้านั้นไปอีกได้เลย

 

—

 

คังแดเนียลซ้อมอยู่เพียงลำพังในห้องที่มีเพียงแสงสลัวและไร้กล้องวงจรปิด ซองอูกวาดตามองรอบ ๆ แล้วลงความเห็นได้อย่างนั้นเมื่อเขาไม่เห็นจุดสีแดงซึ่งบ่งบอกถึงตำแหน่งของอุปกรณ์บันทึกภาพ เขาระมัดระวังในการเปิดประตู ก้าวเท้าเข้าไปข้างในอย่างเงียบเชียบ แดเนียลไม่ได้สวมชุดที่ใช้ซ้อมบนเวทีแล้ว เจ้าตัวเปลี่ยนกลับเป็นเสื้อยืดสีพื้นตัวโคร่งที่หลอกสายตาทำให้ชายหนุ่มโตเต็มวัยเจ้าของส่วนสูงกว่าร้อยแปดสิบเซนติเมตรดูน่ารักน่าทะนุถนอมเหมือนเป็นเด็กอายุสิบหกและสูงไม่เกินร้อยเจ็ดสิบ

ซองอูยืนพิงผนังมองเงียบ ๆ ภายในห้องซ้อมมีเพียงเสียงเพลงและเสียงฝีเท้าที่ดังอยู่ ทั้งสองเสียงนั้นไม่ได้เงียบลงเมื่อแดเนียลเห็นเงาสะท้อนของเขา เจ้าตัวยังคงฝึกซ้อมต่อ ใบหน้าเคร่งเครียดอย่างน่าประหลาด ปกติแล้วหากใบหน้าของแดเนียลไม่มีรอยยิ้ม ก็จะฉายเพียงความมุ่งมั่นตั้งใจ ไม่เคยคิ้วขมวดมุ่นแบบนี้มาก่อน เหมือนมีอะไรรบกวนอยู่ข้างในใจ

สายตาของแดเนียลมองที่เขา เมื่อถึงท่อนฮุคที่ต้องแยกเรียวขาออก มือข้างหนึ่งวางที่คอ อีกข้างวางในตำแหน่งล่อแหลมสักหน่อย แล้วก็ขยับเอว จบช่วงนั้นแล้วก็หยุดมอง สนใจแต่ตัวเองต่อ จนกระทั่งตอนจบ

เหมือนอยากจะให้วิจารณ์ ซองอูอ่านสายตาของชายผู้มีอายุน้อยกว่าเขาได้อย่างนั้น เขาเดินเข้าไปใกล้แดเนียล

“กว้างอีกหน่อย เปิดขาอีกหน่อย”

แดนทำตามคำแนะนำของเขา แล้วขอความเห็นอีกครั้งด้วยเสียงที่พร่าแหบกว่าปกติ “กว้างพอหรือยังครับ”

“ตอนท่อนฮุคก็ควรจะประมาณนี้นะ” ซองอูบอกเพิ่ม ไม่รู้คิดไปเองหรือเปล่า แต่เขารู้สึกว่านัยน์ตาของแดเนียลที่มองตอบมาให้ความรู้สึกที่แปลกไป

“ผมนึกว่าพี่จะบอกให้กว้างกว่านี้”

ไม่ผิดแล้ว สิ่งที่เขาเห็นคือการเชื้อเชิญไม่ผิดแน่  
ซองอูมองคนที่ตอนนี้ทรงตัวอยู่บนเข่า เขาแลบลิ้นเลียปากตามความเคยชินเมื่อรู้สึกตื่นเต้นหรือพึงพอใจ

แดเนียลกำลังรอให้เขาพูดอะไรสักอย่าง  
หรือที่เรียกได้อีกแบบว่า _ออกคำสั่ง_

ดวงตาเรียวคมเหลือบมองประตู ดีว่าเขากดล็อคไว้แล้ว และเวลานี้ไม่น่าจะมีใครเพ่นพ่านผ่านมาแถวนี้ หลังนึกได้อย่างนั้นก็ดึงความสนใจกลับมา ยกมันทั้งหมดให้คนบนพื้นตรงหน้า

 

“นอนลง ถอดกางเกง แล้วก็อ้าขา _กว้าง ๆ_ ให้ฉันดูหน่อยสิเด็กดี”

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> hashtag : #บางวันของอ๋งกับแดน  
> A/N : ซีรีส์นี้ไม่ใสอะ มันแค่ไม่มีเซ็กส์  
> เอ้อ แล้วก็นะ ไม่คาดหวังอะไรจากเราได้ไหม มันหนัก เราเหนื่อย เราแค่อยากเขียนไปเรื่อย ๆ ของเรา เราอยากมีความสุข อย่าทำให้มันกลายเป็นเรื่องน่าเบื่อน่ารำคาญ เป็นใครอะมาสั่งมาขอ สำคัญตัวไปมั้ง เราไม่ใช่คนนิสัยดีอะ ขอโทษนะ เราไนซ์ได้เท่านี้แหละ
> 
>  **edit** 170623 ลาพักไปอยู่กับดีเพรส บ๊ายบาย


End file.
